


Distractions

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Series: Medical Return BL AU [4]
Category: Medical Return, 메디컬 환생, 메디컬 환생 | Medical Return (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: Jinhyun sees Sangmin again. Which is why, the redhead tries to distract himself.
Relationships: Lee Sangmin/Kim Jinhyun, Other Male Characters/Kim Jinhyun
Series: Medical Return BL AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538890
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Seachrán  
> Origin: Irish word  
> Meaning in English:  
> distraction; astray; act of wandering or deviation; abnormality; partial alienation of reason

He saw him again.

Kim Jinhyun saw Lee Sangmin and somehow the red head couldn’t stop himself from having the feeling of wanting to call out to the blond and holding the blonde’s hand. Kim Jinhyun wanted to see the other smile again and be as passionate as he was when they were teens.

That said, Jinhyun knew that he should control himself. After all, what he wanted would go against what would naturally belong to Sangmin. The blonde would have a nice family in the future and a successful life. With him in the picture, the red-head knew that he could possibly complicate things and ruin what his friend naturally deserved.

Which was why, here he was now.

Kim Jinhyun was trying to convince himself to forget about what happened and divert his attention to something else.

This being study and being a filial son to his own parents. In addition to that, the ruby eyed man also decided that could distract himself by seeing other people. He could see other men since it looked like he would never really be satisfied by women again as he did in his first life.

Idly smiling at his companions who were having fun, Jinhyun watched as Lee Haemi was getting more of their classmates drunk, when the person that he had wanted nothing more but to avoid came.

Lee Sangmin came.

Freezing at the sight of the other, the red head blinked a couple of times before he forced himself to give a small smile to Sangmin and have the rest of his classmates leave Lee Haemi alone. The other shouldn’t be able to see how much Jinhyun wanted to reach out to him. If he did, Jinhyun was worried he might do something stupid and hurt both of his friends; the two Lee siblings.

“To think that my own sister would be defeated by you in drinking,” Sangmin remarked as he picked up Haemi.

Jinhyun then laughed sheepishly and denied the claim of out drinking the obviously drunken woman. “It’s not that I out drank her, Sangmin. I’m just not in the mood of drinking and prefer not to be as wasted as I did when we were in high school.”

“Not as wasted? Does this involve what happened that time?” The tall blonde queried for a moment before shaking his head and changing his mind. “Never mind. Don’t answer that question, Jinhyun. I’d rather not hear the reason why don’t like to drink anymore.”

The ginger was then at loss and guilty as he heard the other’s words.

The reason for which was that Lee Sangmin’s assumption was correct and he found himself incapable of saying anything to the taller blonde after such. Which was why, as he watched Sangmin leave with his sister, Jinhyun decided that he wanted to distract himself from having any thoughts of the tall male and look for a partner even if it would be for nothing but passing the time.

So, after leaving the eatery that their class stayed at, Kim Jinhyun walked the streets of Seoul for a while until he found an inconspicuous looking club. It was called “Seachrán” which had a number of people going in and out of it.

Curious and wanting to forget about his troubles, the ruby eyed male then went inside and found himself liking the club’s atmosphere. It was neither too loud nor was it too silent. The decorations were mostly modern in design but there were some nice classical features like a few paintings hanging on the walls.

A few couples were at the dance floor while a number were scattered around the booths or sitting at the bar counter. The whole vibe of the place just screamed like it was a place where people could naturally relax and unwind as the rest of the people in it wouldn’t give much shit about it.

Kim Jinhyun then smiled at the discovery and asked the bartender for a drink when a handsome brunet came and told him that the drinks were on him for Jinhyun.

The said man was obviously flirting with him and, as much as he should have said no, the ginger didn’t reject the other’s advances and was instead receptive towards it. After all, in his mind, this could be a good way for him to forget about Lee Sangmin.

So, as the night further progressed and the brunet finally asked him if he wanted to go a different place, Jinhyun immediately agreed.

From there, this then began on how the studious red head would become a frequent patron of the club and sleep with any of the men who’d approach him. This would then be how he ended up meeting another person he knew that shouldn’t get himself involved with.

This was how he met Lee Bumsoo and got himself affected by him.

* * *

Rain was pouring heavily that night and Kim Jinhyun was unfortunate enough to be drenched by the cold rain. As such, his white long-sleeved dress-shirt became so see through that he could feel the heated stares of the other patrons of the club.

Both men and women were eyeing him so openly. Yet, he hardly gave much of a damn and instead smiled at the bartender while asking for a drink. He knew what those stares entailed and simply ignored them since in his mind it would only make things easier for him to meet a new target.

It would be easier for him to meet a guy that would fuck his brains out.

So, when he heard the approach of foot steps, the ginger didn’t turn around and instead patiently waited for the man to introduce himself. But to his surprise, he felt a coat being draped on him and heard a voice scolding him. “You shouldn’t let yourself get drenched like this, Mr. Kim. You being sick would affect your attendance record.”

Turning in surprise at what he heard, Kim Jinhyun found himself facing his former professor Dr. Lee Bumsoo. What’s more is that the man didn't appear as serious and strict as he expected him to be. Instead, the red head found himself looking at the face of a person who looks like they’re interested in fucking him.

Lee Bumsoo wanted to fuck him.

Gulping at such a discovery, Jinhyun laughed nervously as he asked, “What are you doing here, professor?”

An amused chuckle then rang out and the other easily replied, “Nothing much. It’s just that it’s my day off today and I’m quite rather interested in releasing a bit tension. That said, you don’t have to call me professor or doctor here in the club. If anything, I would rather you call me by first name, Kim Jinhyun.”

The ruby eyed male was stumped to know that the older man wanted him to call him by his first name. After all, it was just too intimate in the sense that he wasn’t even that close to the other before. Heck, Jinhyun hardly spent any time with the raven except in professional settings.

So this…

This had him take a bit of time of accepting before trying out the other’s name, “Bumsoo-nim.”

“Drop the honorifics.”

“But—”

“Just call me Bumsoo, Mr. Kim,” the older insisted for a while as the two of them sat drinking.

“I—Umm…Since you want me to call you by your first name, I think that it would only be right for you to do the same with me. I mean, you could simply call me Jinhyun.”

At such, the raven smiled and Jinhyun felt his heart getting pricked. The reason for which was that that smile was quite rather similar as to how Sangmin smiled back then when they were teens. It was so similar that Kim Jinhyun felt guilty that he was even allowing the older man’s advances when he knew that Lee Bumsoo was Sangmin’s older brother.

After all, it was so fucked up in a certain sense. 

Kim Jinhyun found himself liking Lee Sangmin. Yet, due to knowing about the future, he pushed the blonde away and was instead drowning himself with the company of others. That said, what’s ironic now is that Kim Jinhyun couldn’t stop himself from finding the interest of sleeping with Lee Bumsoo.

He was so interested-- that after getting past his nervousness and the awkwardness that he felt at first--the red head then didn’t shy away when he felt a hand touching his ass.

He even became brave enough that, when they started kissing, Kim Jinhyun accepted the other’s insistent tongue and gave as much as he got. That, and Jinhyun was even allowing the older to even suggest of fucking the red head without a condom.

Seriously, it was pathetic.

Too pathetic.

That said, Jinhyun could stop himself.

He couldn’t stop himself from being curious and eager enough to let the tall raven fuck him with all he has.

So here he was now.

Moaning pathetically as he held onto Lee Bumsoo’s broad shoulders while his legs were spread wide open.

Honestly, the raven had such a big and long cock.

It was so large that the ginger felt like he was being split apart. Yet, he couldn’t stop begging for the other for more and for him to be harder.

 _“Would Sangmin also be like this now?”_ Such a question momentarily came into the ruby eyed male’s mind before he pushed it away and tried focusing on the male in front of him.

Lee Bumsoo was here with him right now.

He should be content on what he has and enjoy the present.

Blinking his ruby tearful eyes, Jinhyun pulled forward and kissed. He kissed the raven in front of him and noticed how the other only got bigger.

“Bu—Bumsoo???” He questioned in curiosity.

“I—Ah…I never expected for you to be as wonderful as this, Jinhyun. Your body, your face and even the way you move…You look so tempting right now,” the older remarked as he continued his thrusts.

“I’m…Ngghh…glad that I’m able to satisfy you,” the red head responded as he pushed back a couple of stray strands of hair that was now on the raven’s face.

At that, his hand was suddenly held and Bumsoo kissed the inside of his wrist. “Since we’re so compatible, Jinhyun. Would you want to be my lover?”

Surprised at the sudden offer, the red head was about to respond when a powerful thrust got him screaming in pleasure. “Nghhha…!!! Bumsoo, I—ha…Lovers…Lovers would be too…. much. Wouldn’t friends wi—with bene~~fits be better???”

“But—”

“Bumsoo, Bumsoo…ah..ha..Please….”

“With the way your tear stained face and your eyes plead me such…. I don’t think I can’t say no,” the raven confessed as he conceded.

“Tha—Ah…nk you,” Jinhyun smiled as he pulled up for another kiss and wrapped his legs around the man that would be part of his downfall.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone.
> 
> I know that it had been since my last update so I do hope you forgive me. That said, I know what you're thinking.
> 
> "Why the heck are you dragging in Lee Bumsoo in the equation!?"
> 
> To answer that....No, Jinhyun isn't going to fall in love with the bastard. My main ship is still Sangmin x Jinhyun. 
> 
> However, we do all know that in the canon Sangmin hates his elder brother. Moreover, at point the blonde man would end up trying to sabotage our dear MC. Which is why, I'm trying to go in a "what-if" situation that has Lee Sangmin finding out that Jinhyun has allowed Bumsoo to touch him.
> 
> From that angle of perspective, there are a number of things that could happen. What would our dear little psycho do next when finds out that Jinhyun turned him down but was sleeping with other men?
> 
> Oh....! Imagine the possibilities....
> 
> Anyway, I still I hope you liked it even if Sangmin wasn't given much screen time here. That, and I really do wish to know about your thoughts, comments or suggestions. Your responses are my life blood for writing.


End file.
